Steamroller Robot
Steamroller Robot (ローラーロボット Roller Robot) is a giant steamroller-based mecha built by Dr. Borg and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. History Debut and Death: Two New Units? Gevaudan's Great Counterattack Steamroller Robot was built by Dr. Borg to combat against FlamingoMask and the Units and was controlled by Garuma. Steamroller Robot was then sent out to attack Kaneohe, Hawaii to spread destruction there. Later on at Kaneohe, Steamroller Robot began wreaking havoc, destroying and flattening many buildings there, being seemingly unstoppable. Army jets shot at the metal titan, only for Steamroller Robot to then shoot them down with energy bolts from his antennaes, shooting them down fast. Before it could do any more damage however, the Units (Cotton, Ayame, Unica and Sagiri) then got into Machine G and fought against Steamroller Robot. Machine G delivered some punches against Steamroller Robot, hitting hard. Steamroller Robot was hit, then shoots energy bolts at Machine G; sending sparks coming off of Machine G. Machine G then fired missiles from it's back towards Steamroller Robot, sparks and flares coming off of him. Steamroller Robot then rushed up and bashed it's steamroller against Machine G. Machine G then rolled over, getting back up. Steamroller Robot then charged some more, shooting energy bolts at Machine G's area, creating some minor explosions. Meanwhile inside of Machine G's cockpit, Unica suggested to shoot at Steamroller Robot's antennaes, believing that that would take it down. Ayame then ordered the Cotton and Sagiri to shoot at it's anntenaes. Machines G's arms then transformed into Twin Maser Cannons and aimed at Steamroller Robot's antennaes. As Steamroller Robot charges at Machine G; Machine G then crouched down and blasted two powerful maser blasts at Steamroller Robot's antennaes, blasting them off at full force. Steamroller Robot shrieks, smoke emits from where the antennaes once were, starts moving a little slower. Machine G then ran up and starts rapidly punching at Steamroller Robot; Steamroller Robot then started bashing back it's steamroller in retaliation. Sometime after Garuma's demise, Machine G and Steamroller Robot continued their brawl. Machine G whipped it's tail against Steamroller Robot, to which Steamroller Robot bashed against it. Machine G then fired it's missiles against Steamroller Robot. Steamroller Robot was blasted apart, smoking and sparks flying out, now heavily damaged. Machine G then activated it's Twin Maser Cannons and blasted maser cannons at full blast against Steamroller Robot; finishing off Steamroller Robot. Steamroller Robot's steamroller was destroyed and blown off as was it's chest; Steamroller Robot then fell over and exploded, destroying Steamroller Robot. Abilities * Steamroller: '''Steamroller Robot's main weapon; Steamroller Robot can use the steamroller on it's front to roll over and flatten buildings with ease. It is strong enough to plow through mountains. It can also be used to bash against enemies. * '''Energy Bolts: '''Steamroller Robot can shoot energy bolts from his antennaes at his opponents, they being able to create some explosions. Weaknesses * '''Antennaes: If Steamroller Robot's antennaes are to be destroyed, Steamroller Robot's strength will decrease and his reaction time will be delayed slower. Trivia * Steamroller Robot is the first of giant robot built by Dr. Borg to appear. * Steamroller Robot is the second giant robot deployed by the Mecha Galgen Gang. The first was Spartans GX. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Mecha Category:Genderless Category:Male Personality Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Average Intelligence Category:TV Show Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Robots Category:Minor Villains Category:One-Shot Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)